Who Says? (A PewDieCry & OC FanFiction)
by WishForShips
Summary: It was a dream come true. The moment that doorbell rang, the moment my dog started going crazy, and the moment my feet thumped rhythmically on the carpeted stairs. It was unbelievable. I thought it was a joke. Especially when I saw those baby blue eyes, and fluffy brown-blonde hair. But it wasn't. It was real. "How's it going, bro?" One word changed it all... "P-PewDiePie!"
1. Prolouge

**_Image not mine._**

**_Can't find the person who made it._**

**_I own nothing but my writing._**

**_Enjoy._**

**Prologue**

A lady, perhaps in her late 40s, walked into a dimly lit room. As she pulled off her jacket, another man, around the same age, followed suit. He wasn't wearing any extra clothing.

"Dalton, why did you bring me here?" The woman demanded, folding her jacket neatly and laying it on her arm. "Where are we, anyways? It's freezing out, and it's in the middle of the night!"

"This is important matters," Dalton muttered, then rested his hand on a wall. As he flicked the light on, Christal gaped at their surroundings.

"Entheos? Why are we—"

"Come on out, Johanna," Another lady emerged from a door on the opposite side of the large room. As she crossed, Christal gripped her coat tighter.

"Are you… are you _cheating on me_?!" Christal wailed, "You can't do this to us! You… you just _can't_!" She held her immensely swollen belly to show.

Dalton's eyes widened, and he rushed over to his grieving wife. "No, no, honey, I'm not. Johanna is my long-lost cousin, on my mother's side."

"Prove it." She sniffed, glaring at her husband.

The man nodded to the newcomer, and she turned around, calling out something in a different language.

"Swe-Swedish?" Christal stammered, staring at Dalton in awe. He nodded.

"She's from Sweden."

At Johanna's words a small boy, around the age of 11 or 12 stepped out from the same door the other woman came from, cautiously. Christal's eyes softened at the look of anxiousness on the boy's face.

"Who's this cutie?" She smiled, all aggressiveness that she showed earlier gone.

"He's my boy," Johanna smiled, her English surprisingly good, despite her accent. "His name is Felix."

Felix smiled and poked his hand out shyly, which Christal took approvingly and shook hands with him. "Christal."

Felix's baby blue eyes sparkled in friendliness. He had adorable brown-blonde hair, which swept in an arch above his forehead and laid messily in the back and sides. It just passed the tops of his earlobes. He had a curved nose, sort of pointy, and freckles dotted his cheeks lightly. He had attached earlobes, and thin, pink lips. His eyes held a sort of gleam that showed he was fairly friendly with other people, but shy at times. Christal liked that. She liked how he wasn't afraid to show how he felt.

Now, Johanna, on the other hand, was completely different. Sure, she had the same hair color, but her hair just reached her hips. And even though she had the same facial features, her's only more feminine, she had a different kind of vibe. Her ocean blue eyes were hard, conceiving, and hiding her emotions. Usually, Christal was easy at telling other people's emotions. But not her. She didn't like Johanna. She didn't like her at all.

"Well, get on with it," Johanna smiled tensely, and patted Felix's head. He sighed into her touch.

"So, as introductions are done, Felix is your nephew-in-law." Christal nodded curtly, giving Johanna a brief glare.

"What's their name?" Felix cut in, looking directly at Christal's swollen belly. She rested a hand on it, smiling gently.

"Her name's going to be Tara Madisen." She announced proudly, and Felix stepped forward hesitantly.

"Can I… can I… f-feel?" He asked, scared of her reaction.

"Now, Felix, don't be rude." Johanna scolded, causing Felix to flinch slightly.

Christal grinned. "It's okay, Johanna. Of course he can, as long as he's not too hard. She's close to being born."

Felix nodded. "Of course I won't be hard." As he rested a gentle hand on his wife's belly, Dalton cleared his throat.

"The reason why I brought you both here, is I would like to set a couple of rules before Tara's born," Christal looked up wonderingly, as did Johanna, but Felix occupied himself with Christal's stomach, smiling at the feel of the slightly bumpy, but still smooth fabric that hid her baby. Just think—a human being! Felix was touching an unborn human being! This was amazing! Someday, Felix would make his own wife this happy, and be able to touch a soft belly again. That'll be amazing.

"What 'rules'?" Johanna put a hand on her hips in a sassy way. Christal slightly scowled at this.

"I only want Felix to be introduced to Tara when she's his age right now," Felix looked up once his name was said.

"Why?" He asked, taking his warm hand away from Christal's belly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, dear," Christal smiled, giving Dalton a confused look.

"I just… I have a feeling that Tara will be ready at this time." Dalton shrugged, then looked at his clock. "Good Lord! It's 3. Tori might wake up again."

Christal nodded, then rustled Felix's hair. "It was nice to meet you, little guy,"

Felix grinned, suddenly hugging his aunt. "Thanks, Aunt Christal!"

Christal grinned, not used to this. "No problem, Felix."

Johanna nodded to her cousin, and then glanced at her cousin-in-law briefly before she turned to the exit, Dalton flicking off the lights as everyone trailed behind.

"I'll text you our address, for when you're 'ready'." Johanna said without looking back, then walked out the school. Dalton locked the doors, and then hurried to his truck. Christal huffed behind, Felix glancing at her worriedly.

She mouthed to him, 'I'm okay.' And he mouthed back, 'Good. See you later.'

Smiling, she nodded to him, and he waved as they hopped into their small, blue-green car. As Christal made it to the truck, Dalton helped her in and she got settled. Resting a hand on her belly, Christal huffed one last time as they started off after Johanna's.

"I think this'll turn up good." Dalton announced out of the blue, and Christal gave him a questioning look. "Tara will have a great life. You just see."

"Yeah… I think it will too."


	2. Chapter 1 - Flash Backs

**Chapter One - Flash Backs**

_I smiled, sitting up._

_"__Hello! My name is Tara Horscroft."_

_"__Hi Tara," The rest of the class replied._

_"__I am 11 years old, and I like singing, reading and writing."_

_The class of 6__th__ graders continued, until a girl whom I had never seen nor met before said shyly,_

_"__My name is Akira,"_

_"__Hi Akira!" I chirped with everyone else._

_"__I am 11, and my hobbies include writing, drawing and singing."_

_I perked up, realizing we had familiar hobbies. Sure, I was horrible at drawing, but still! It's cool to know someone who's much like you._

_I looked at Akira briefly before turning to the next person. The few seconds that I was looking at her, though, I noticed that she looked Asian, with her black hair and brown skin. She had brown eyes, and her nose was flat-ish, definitely not like mine. I liked that. I liked how she looked… different, than everyone else._

_The moment crew was over, I grabbed my chair and steered it into my homeroom, where I placed the chair somewhere randomly and searched for the table that I had chosen minutes prior._

_As I made my way around the tangle of chairs, I spotted Akira looking off near the double doors, leading into the room we were in only minutes before. I approached her steadily, and said to her,_

_"__Akira's a nice name," And she looked at me in surprise, before muttering a 'thanks'. I went back to my seat, blushed, sat down, and took off my backpack. I rummaged through it, grabbing my Warriors® books I was currently reading, and settled down. It was SSR time. Sweet!_

_A minute or so after I had started reading, I felt a weight fall next to me, and I looked up briefly to see a blonde sitting on my right. I smiled at her, remembering her name: Emma Erickson. There were two Emma's: Emma H. and Emma E._

_Then another person came down, and I looked to my left to see Akira. I squeaked in surprise, making both of them laugh. My face burned, but I laughed along with them. We didn't really talk after that, all we truly did was just sit there. Akira was drawing, I was reading, and Emma was sitting there, looking bored. She made funny faces and noises once in a while, and each time I giggled lightly. She would then smile at me, and laugh along with me._

_I soon got bored of the quietness, so, gradually, to keep myself occupied while I read, I hummed. It was a simple song, more like dubstep, but it was from one of my favorite sources _ever_._

_PewDiePie. He's a YouTuber, and he's a gamer. So he's a Let's Player, and his contents are _hilarious_. He's Swedish, but he speaks English pretty well. He has dirty blonde hair, baby blue eyes, a curved-pointed-nose, light freckles under his eyes, and his laugh sounds like a retarded hyena. I thought that my laugh sounded a lot like his, but more feminine and deeper._

_A couple of seconds after I started humming his theme song, Akira looked at me sharply. I didn't notice._

_"__You watch PewDiePie?" She asked abruptly, and I looked up in surprise._

_"__Yeah…?" It was indeed true. I had found out about the Let's Player in the middle of the summer, and had become obsessed with him._

_"__I do too!" She clapped excitedly, and in my mind I thought it was adorable. Emma turned to us, listening in on our conversation as we both rambled on about our favorite episodes, or how hilarious he is. Soon we were laughing so hard tears pricked our eyes, and people were starting to turn our way._

_We all quieted until they looked away, and then Akira started to giggle madly._

_"__What's your name?" She asked, and I placed a hand on my heart, as if injured._

_"__Ah! I'm offended!" I whimpered, much like a kicked dog, and she smacked me playfully on the shoulder. "Fine! My name's Tara, remember?" I held out the last syllable, making it sound like '_rememberrrrrr_?'_

_"__Oh." She muttered stupidly._

_I face-palmed. "Duh."_

_"__Hey!" She yelped, shoving me. I shoved back. Needless to say, our teacher, Mr. Loertscher, had to come over and stop it because we were making too much noise. I grinned behind his back, and turned back to my book, grunting in annoyance as I realized I lost my place. Once I heard Akira muffle a giggle next to me, I smiled cheerily._

This year is going to be epic!

I blinked once I felt rustling next to me, and as I turned my head, Emma's cheery face popped into my vision.

"Wake up, sleepy-face!" She chirped, slapping her palm onto my forehead and making my head swing back and forth forcefully. "It's time to go to recess!"

I groaned, turning my head up sharply and sticking my tongue out slightly. She yelped, pulling her now-wet wrist away. "Eww!"

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you." I replied simply.

"You didn't!" She snapped, rubbing her wrist on my shoulder.

I laughed, getting up and pulling my lop-sided sweater the right way. "Is Akira out yet?"

"Yeah, she's waiting for us outside," Emma smiled as I darted to my feet.

"What are we sitting here for, then?" I demanded, speed-walking out the door in a silly-manner, much like a penguin. Emma laughed heartily, following me out. I dropped my backpack under Emma's sloppily and started waddling down the hall once more. Emma burst into laughter at the derpy look on my face, and hooked arms with me. I grinned, and as if on cue, we both started skipping. I hummed 'The Wizard of Oz' song as we skipped down 'the Yellow Brick Road'.

"Dude, people are staring," Emma giggled as we skipped into the lunchroom. I smiled madly, humming at my idea. She sent me a bizarre look. "What are you planning?"

"Ha-cha-cha, cha-cha," I sang happily, kicking hard. "Peow!" My silver shoe went flying, and skimmed over someone's head before bumping into the glass doors of the school building. I doubled over, laughing my head off as Emma rushed over to grab my shoe. As she returned, I stared through the tears to see my classmate, Brayden, watching me with scared eyes. That just made me laugh even harder. The moment I fell to my knees, arms wrapped around my quaking torso, the doors were flung open and multiple kids bustled in, a couple with basketballs or footballs under their arms. Recomposing myself, I strode over to Brayden and snickered,

"Sorry about that, bro." He slapped me on the arm, obviously annoyed.

"Jeez!" He huffed, but gave into his chuckles as I returned to my giggling.

The doors stayed open as a whole class-full of students came rushing in; one even shoved into my arm, causing me to lose my footing. Squawking in surprise, I fell back and landed on my rump painfully. "Fudge!"

Looking up, I frowned. "What's wrong with you!?" But I froze up at the end, realizing who had bumped into me. The tallest boy in the class, Connor Lloyd, was staring at me with calm, and composed blue eyes. Ears burning, I covered my face with my hands and squeaked, "Sorry!"

As I heard him walk away, Emma helped me up. "Dude, you were totally blushing!" She gushed, and I shrunk down.

"S-shut up…" I stuttered, turning towards the double doors, which were closing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flick of brown-blonde hair, and tilted my head to the side curiously, left eye squinting in that confused kind of manner. As I walked towards it, Emma hooked arms with me.

"Where we goin'?" She asked, smiling like an idiot. I unhooked our arms to push my way outside, then immediately hook arms again.

"I felt like someone was watching me…" I whispered, looking around the parking lot. I spotted someone, with short dark brown hair. It was a male, adult, and he was looking towards me, nearly _running_ away. As I connected our eyes, I saw a blink of holly green before he jumped into a black car, with tinted windows. It was a sleek car, not shiny, but there were no scratches to be seen, either. As the car sped away, I saw the driver glance at me briefly, allowing me to see the same brown-blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

I felt like I knew the driver, like I had seen him somewhere, but a tug on my sleeve broke me from my trance. Agreeing with my friend, I ran inside, eyes brightening with the prospect of scarfing down whatever was available in the school lunches.

_Oh, well. It was probably just some people curious of our school, trying to sneak a peek on how some of the kids acted._ I shivered. _Or they were just plain pedos. Gross!_


End file.
